No Competition
by iheartSVUbabe
Summary: Olivia's old flame comes to town. With a little help from Elliot, Alex works up the nerve to enter into a little competition.. T for language. OA, of course. Please R&R...
1. Olivia's Ready

Disclaimer: Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot do not belong to me. I think that we all know that if they did, this would have happened on the show… Carmichael is not mine either, but I have always wanted to put her into a story of mine, so yeah… I did it! Yay!

A/N: I tried something new with this one… It's a three chapter long little something that I came up with in about two hours.. For every chapter, you guys get a different POV. First chapter is Olivia's POV, the second is Abbie's, and the third will be Alex's POV… The chapters get longer as they progress for some reason..

A/N2: I simply cannot be the only one who has wanted to see Abbie and Alex compete for Olivia's affection, am I right? (Anyone worried about who wins… I mean, c'mon… who will I _always_ and _forever_ pair with Olivia Benson?!) Enjoy and let me know what you think, okay? Thanks!

No Competition

-iheartSVUandNCIS

From the waist down, I'm ready to go. I have slipped into a great pair of black slacks, and by great, I mean that they hug my hips and cling to my ass and thighs beautifully. Wanting to add a touch of femininity to my otherwise masculine attire, I am wearing a pair of black high heels.

I can't help but smile to myself. My inner butch put up one hell of a fight when I was in Bloomingdale's the other day, trying them on, but there's a softer side of me that I simply cannot deny… and that side of me won. I swiped my Visa, spending a week's pay on a pair of heels that, in my opinion, make this outfit.

I walk over to my bed where my clothes are laid out, picking up a dark red dress shirt. I slip it on then button it up. The next thing I grab is the black satin vest, and once it is in place, I shrug a black blazer on and walk over to look at myself in the mirror.

_Prime dyke real estate…_

I laugh to myself, recalling what my hairdresser, Nikki, dubbed me this morning. Knowing that it was meant as a compliment, I smiled, and after tipping her well, I walked out of her salon with a confident swagger.

My make up is barely there, just enough to accentuate my eyes, and my hair is flawless, short and spiked up in the front with lighter browns and dirty blonde highlights. Never one for lipstick, I chose a flirty shade of light red lip gloss. I smack my lips noisily and laugh to myself.

I reach out and grab a bottle of perfume, spraying it into the air a few times then walking under the cool mist. It's important to smell good, but it's even more important not to overdo it.

I'm going out tonight, for the first time in too long, I'm not on call. Even though I will have my cell phone with me, I'm not going to have it turned on. Tonight's about one thing, and one thing only…

_Dancing._

I haven't been to a gay and lesbian club in years. When I was in college, you couldn't keep me out of them. Every Friday and Saturday night, I could be found having one hell of a time at any bar or club with a rainbow on its sign.

Once I became a cop, I slowed down, and eventually came to a complete stop. My job consumed me… until I got a phone call last week from Abbie Carmichael.

I don't know what to call Abbie. We were never serious about each other, just serious about the sex. We never made anything official, and when she headed to DC, I wished her all the best and haven't really thought about her all that much. Apparently, she has missed me… and her spending a couple of days in New York is a guarantee that I am going to have at least one amazing night this week.

I slip my cell phone into my pocket, grab my keys and head out the door, feeling almost as anxious as I am nervous. I'm always but never really ready for her. Abbie Carmichael is a lot of things, and among the list I have made over the years, topping that list is _a wild ride_…

Exiting the cab that got me from my apartment to _P.R.I.D.E._, I hand my driver a twenty and tell him to keep the change.

"Knock 'em dead, hot stuff…" He says, and I laugh.

When I step into the club, I spot Abbie immediately, and she throws her hand up and waves at me. I head in her direction while looking her over.

Tight black leather pants, a white tank top, and a pair of _fuck me hard _biker boots…

_Correction: tonight might end up being about more than just dancing… _


	2. Abbie's On The Prowl

Disclaimer: The beautiful women in this story are not mine… which really doesn't bother me when I think about what my girlfriend's reaction would be to me _owning_ them… I don't own Katy Perry or her songs either, but the fact that I have a major girl crush on her made me mention her and her music… so, yeah..

A/N: _Thoughts_… I was unsure of this chapter. I've never written as Abbie Carmichael before, and I'm definitely not as familiar with her as I am with Olivia and Alex. If some of this seems a little off, forgive me, and just try to get past it knowing that chapter three makes up for it! Enjoy, and let me know what you think! Gracias, amigos!

No Competition

-iheartSVUandNCIS

_Detective Benson, Detective Benson… Shove me into a wall, slap those cuffs on me, then haul my ass in for an __**interrogation**__… _

The brown eyed brunette makes her way to me and I lick my lips.

"You look good, girl…"

She flashes me a lop-sided grin and pulls me into a quick hug.

"You're not looking too bad your damn self." She says, pulling away and taking the drink I have in my hand away from me.

She takes a long sip then hands it back to me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"It's a raspberry mojito… beverage of choice of all power lesbians, baby…"

She just nods, still smiling at me.

"We gonna dance, or are you gonna just stand there undressing me with your eyes all night?" She asks, ever the one to get right to the point.

_Oh, sweetheart, when I undress you tonight, it won't be with my eyes…_

I point at her jacket. It's got to go if we're going to be dancing the way we dance together. She slips out of the blazer and I let out a whistle.

"Damn, Benson, you look hot!"

She motions for Joey, one of the bartenders that she is friends with, to come over, and when he does, Olivia hands the jacket to him. He winks at her, then folds it and puts it someplace for safe keeping.

I'm too busy looking her over to give a damn about where her jacket ends up.

I take her by the hand, leading her through the crowd of men and women, and once we are on the dance floor, I pull her close to me, pressing my body against hers.

_I Kissed a Girl _by Katy Perry is playing.

_How appropriate…_

I lean in and do just that, my hand tugging at her red dress shirt so that I can place a chaste kiss on her neck.

"Good to see you too, Abs…" She says, and I smile at the use of the nickname she bestowed upon me years ago.

She wraps her arms around my waist, grinding against me sensually to the beat blasting out of the speakers above us.

You know what they say about a woman who can dance… she dances half as good as she fucks. Until I met Olivia, I had never given that adage much thought.

Not only is she drop-dead gorgeous, but Olivia Benson is one hell of a phenomenal dancer…

Her performance on the dance floor, however, always fails to compare to her performance in the bedroom.

"I've missed you, Liv."

It's true… sort of…

"You've missed me fucking you." She says, her eyes shining brightly, her laughter filling the air.

_Straight, or not so straight, to the point as always…_

"I can assure you, detective, that my intentions tonight are about as honorable as my intentions with you have always been."

I want her to know that I want her. I want to leave no doubt in her mind as to what tonight is all about.

When I want something, or _someone_… I'm never shy or coy about it. I am a firm believer that if you want it, you go get it. No stalling, no hesitation.

"I see you're still as forward as ever." She says with a smirk, and I just smile.

When it comes to her, I've never had a problem obtaining the prize. As heartless and cruel as it sounds, I know that she still has feelings for me, that if I were to offer more than just casual sex, she would take me up on the offer… but that's not going to happen.

She knows it.

I know it…

So she settles for what she can get… and all that I can give.

Olivia's an amazing woman, but I don't do relationships… I just do her.

We continue to dance as another Katy Perry song comes on, and I smile.

_Hot N Cold _begins to flow out of the speakers and instantly, her movements adjust to the difference in tempo.

_Just like when she's fucking me… let me get hot, start thrusting into her… she doesn't just know __**what**__ to do… she knows __**when**__ to do it…_

I'm enjoying the feel of her body against mine, and a few more drinks and a few more songs later, I'll enjoy it a lot more when what we have on is piled up on her floor..


	3. Alex Goes and Gets Her

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine… but I love pretending that they are…

A/N: Third and final chapter. This one is Alex's POV, and, by far, it was the most fun to write. Something about Alex Cabot has a tendency to get me a little flustered and a lot turned on… Whatever it is about Alex that gets to me is what fueled this chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it… If you have, let me know, okay? Reviews are my drug- in _word form_… so roll it up, light it up, and pass it down because this junkie could use a fix… lol… Thanks!!!

A/N2: I wanted to write something that didn't have to be posted in the **M** section.. lol… this story satisfied that desire. It's not as hot as what I normally write, but there are sparks in this chapter… and I hope that this is well received… Much love to you all!

No Competition

-iheartSVUandNCIS

Today has been one hell of a day. I spent most of this afternoon in court, going up against some fresh-out-of-Harvard prick who thought pulling stupid stunts would be the best way to get his client a _not guilty_…

_God, was I ever that arrogant and annoying?!_

I smile to myself.

I'm_ still _that arrogant and annoying… I've just learned how to use those qualities to my benefit… most of the time.

I shove a few files into my briefcase and I'm about to turn off the lamp on my desk when my phone rings.

_If this is Benson wanting a last minute warrant to search for evidence on someone because she 'has a feeling'… I swear to God… I'll pull whatever strings I can tug, and wake up whoever I have to wake up to get it for her…_

I know. I have it bad. You won't catch me trying to deny it anytime soon.

"Cabot."

I answer on the second ring.

"Ah, hey, Cabot… you got a minute?" It's Elliot Stabler.

_Damn it._

"For _you_? No… of course, I do, Elliot. What can I do for you?"

Hopefully, he doesn't pick up on the disappointment in my voice. I was hoping it would be Olivia, that she would need a warrant… and that I would have an excuse to spend some time with her tonight, even if it was just a few minutes…

"It's about Olivia… she's, ah… she's off tonight." He has never been much of a conversationalist, and on the phone, he's even worse than in person. "Look, this ain't easy for me, okay? And Liv's gonna be so fuckin' pissed… but… she's off, and I, ah.. well I know where she's at… and I wanted.. I thought that maybe you might want to…" His words trail off and I hear him let out a long sigh.

_Spit it out, Stabler…_

"Is everything okay?"

A pause.

"She's out… you know, like… with someone… the _wrong _someone. Abbie Carmichael is in town." He tells me, and even though I try not to, I cringe.

I know about Olivia and Carmichael… I've heard how Abbie took off to DC, leaving Olivia here, like she didn't even matter… and I hate her for it. Whether or not they were serious is debatable, but I've seen the look Olivia gets whenever Carmichael's name is mentioned around the 1-6. It's one of regret… and hurt.

"I'm not sure what you're asking me to do about that…"

And I'm not.

_Oh, God! Does he know?! He can't…_

No one knows that I'm a lesbian. They all have their suspicions, I am sure, but no evidence that can be substantiated has ever been given to any of my detectives or colleagues. Who I sleep with has nothing to do with how I do my job.

"Can we cut the bullshit for a second, Cabot? I've seen you… I've seen the way you look at Olivia. I _know_, okay? And before you tell me to keep my mouth shut… I've _known_ for awhile now.. I just never said anything because I figured the two of you guys would wake the fuck up and see it, you know? Carmichael is no good for her… but you? Alex… grow a set and go get our girl, alright? She's at _P.R.I.D.E_… on the corner of West 78th. Just… stop worrying about what people will think or how it will effect your career… and go get her…" He says, and with that, the line goes dead, and I am left standing behind my desk with my mouth open.

_He knows? He has known?!_

I put the phone down and don't bother to even grab my briefcase. I grab my keys then grab my jacket and shrug it on as I lock my office door and head out of my office.

_Elliot knows I'm a lesbian… and he knows I'm in love with Olivia… and he's okay with it…_

I make a mental note to bring him coffee and some of those creme filled donuts he is in love with on Monday morning, because if tonight goes the way I want it to, even after the gifts, I will _still_ owe him big time.

_Who gives a shit about my career? If I have a real chance, a shot at being with Olivia Benson… my career can roll itself up, polish itself up, and find its way up Branch or Donnelly's ass..._

I hail a cab and rattle off an address to my driver that I know by heart.

_I only spent all of 1998 there…_

The driver smiles at me, and I smile back.

"You know, that place is gonna be packed by the time I get off tonight, get home, change into something tighter, and get there… and you're not the only slave to justice that'll be there either. A hot cop… Benson, I think… I dropped her off there about an hour ago. She's there a lot, knows my boyfriend, Joey, who works the bar. I'm as gay as they come, ma'am, but trust me when I say… she makes a boy think twice." He says, and I laugh.

_She's already been there an hour?!_

"She's the reason I'm going to need you to ignore the speed limit… get me there in fifteen minutes, and your tip is whatever's left of a hundred after fare."

He taps the brim of his hat and tires squeal as we take off towards our destination.

Twelve minutes later, I'm slipping a hundred dollar bill into my driver's hand and slipping my ass out of his cab.

"For what it's worth… good luck… not that you'll need it. You two are gonna be the cat's pajamas together!" He tells me, and I laugh, waving him off as I do my best to muster up enough courage to do what I need and want to do.

I'm about to open the door when it opens, and my eyes go wide as they recognize the beauty walking out as I'm trying to walk in.

"Alex?" She asks, as if she doesn't know who I am. "What are you doing here?" She asks, trying to recover from her initial shock of seeing me here.

_Too cute… she's playing the same routine I have played a few times… When all else fails, when caught coming out of a gay club, fake amnesia…_

"I came here to see you."

Abbie Carmichael is looking me over, a look of challenge and confidence in her eyes.

"Well, Cabot, we were just leaving… so whatever business you have with Olivia, it's going to have to wait." She says, her voice grating on a nerve I never knew existed until now.

I take a step towards Olivia, reaching out and taking her hand into mine.

"I'm not here on business… more like… _pleasure_."

I watch as Olivia's eyes go wide, and I look her over shamelessly.

Maybe if I had been a little more aggressive, Carmichael wouldn't be on her arm and about to be in her bed.

"You're fucking her too?! I don't believe you, Olivia! What is it with you?? Have you just got a thing for lawyers… or for women you can't have?" Carmichael's words come out as a verbal slap, and I see the pained look on Olivia's face.

_Bitch._

I take a step forward, putting myself between the two women.

"I'll have you know, not that it's any of your goddamn business, but she is not fucking me… _yet_."

I direct that part of my comment at the seething lawyer in front of me before turning around to look at Olivia.

"And I'll have you know… you _can_ have me… anytime you want me, any way you want me…"

That having been said, I grab Olivia by the waist and bring her body crashing into mine. My lips are on her lips, and the kiss is not only passionate, but possessive.

_You are mine… not hers… **mine**._

When I pull away from the shocked brunette, she is panting… and smiling.

"Lose my number and forget where I work and live…" Olivia says to Carmichael.

I smile.

"You're going to throw away an amazing night with me… for what? A chance to play house with Cabot?! God, you two _deserve_ each other…" Carmichael says, then storms off to hail a cab.

Looking into beautiful, deep brown eyes, I reach up and cup my detective's face in both hands.

"Don't settle for less than you deserve, Olivia. She might be a good time, but I am good for you… and you are good for me. I didn't realize just how much you mean to me until there was the threat of competition for your heart..."

I kiss her softly, slowly this time.

When she pulls away, she is laughing, and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"The day I met you, I turned into a blonde-with-blue-eyes lover… so, as flattered as I am by your possessiveness… rest assured… there was no competition… just you. The reason I was leaving, the reason she was following me out? I told her that tonight had made me realize that I wanted a chance with someone I had fallen in love with more than I wanted one last night with her. I told her I had found someone I wanted to be with… She was trying to stop me from catching a cab and heading to your office…" She says, and I am touched by the emotion I hear in her voice and the love I see in her eyes.

I slip my hand back into hers and tug her towards the curb.

"C'mon, Benson… we have some making up for lost time to do…"

We both laugh, and as we slip into a cab and begin to head towards my apartment, I smile.

_Well, at least _this_ lawyer isn't sleeping alone tonight…_

As for Abbie Carmichael? Who cares...?

Besides, I have a feeling that, after tonight, the only lawyer Olivia Benson will ever have need of is sharing a cab with her right now…


End file.
